Heart in the Clouds
by Mamuta
Summary: Kairi must deal with the struggle of being trapped inside her best friends body while he's on a universe saving journey of destiny or whatever, all the while her other best friend slowly slips into homicidal maniac territory. KH1 Adaption from Kairi's perspective.


All day it was the same old thing.

Wake up. Get dressed. Go to school. Come home. Repeat.

Well...I guess that's not the case now...it's summer, so it's more like...wake up, get dressed, go to the island, come back home, repeat. Yeah.

No, wait. That makes the island sound boring. The island's not boring. Its awesome! Really!

I wake up. Get Dressed. Go to super awesome island and have fun. Go home. Repeat. There.

Well...yeah, my life doesn't sound so boring now, huh? It'll _get _boring, I assure you.

...

Maybe I should just start over. I'm Kairi. I live on Destiny Islands,but r and unless I get the hell _off_ Destiny Islands before I grow up, I get to look forward to a future as a fisherman. Fisherwoman? Is that a word? Whatever. The point is the island is small and the only job you can really look forward to having unless you're actually good at something is fisherman. Me and my friends have already decided that we're not really good at anything, so we're running away from home. .

Yeah...it might sound crazy...cause it is, but I'm not a very sane person myself. Neither are my friends. It's why we work so well together.

You might be wondering who my friends are now, right? Well, their names are Sora and Riku. Sora...isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's a sweet guy. He does a lot of dumb things, but since he'll also generally do whatever I tell him to, I almost feel sort of responsible for him. He's pretty strong too, so I can count on him doing any heavy lifting.

Riku's kind of the opposite. He's REALLY smart and basically did most of the planning for this little operation by himself. He's got a bit of an ego, but luckily for him he's got _me_ to keep that in check. Lately he's been a bit of a jerk, but I guess it's just because he's so eager to get out of here. All of us are.

As for the escape plan...we've spent all summer building a raft. We're running away from home on a raft. Crazy, right?

Well, the thing is, the only boats we have access to are little rowboats that we use to get to and from what I will hensforth refer to as Super Awesome Island. There are a few things wrong with the Rowboats. 1. One is too small to fit all three of us, and if we all went out in our indivisual rowboats we'd get separated. 2. Rowboats take energy to move, while a raft with a sail doesn't.

That isn't to say there aren't downsides to the raft plan either, but what choice do we have?

When I arrived on Super Awesome Island, the first thing I saw was Sora, clad in red, fast asleep in the shade of the wooden fort that towered over the rest of the island. The fort had been there for as long as any one of us could remember. Apparently the kids that used to play here before us built it and it was still standing this entire time.

My eyes went back to Sora. The first thing that went through my mind when I saw him was _scare him._ I'm evil, I know.

I creeped around the beach, approaching Sora from behind, his snoring getting clearer as I got closer. I kneeled over him, poking at his cheek until I saw him stir. I immediately backed away as his sky blue eyes slowly opened up. His hands pressed into the sand as he forced himself up from his little nap, yawning...only to immediately lay back down again. Typical.

I wasn't going to let him doze off again. As soon as he was back down for the count, I stumbled forward again and kneeled down as close to his face as I could get and pulled on the creepiest smile I could muster.

Sora's eyes opened back up again, staring directly at me for about a second before he spazzed out completely, thrashing about on the sand as he let out a yelp. I had to back away just to avoid the sand flying up.

By the time Sora had regained his composure, I was already dying laughing. He pushed himself out of the sand and onto his knees, mumbling a "Gimmie a break Kairi..." he said, still not clearly all the way awake.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your little nap, slacker?"

"You don't understand." Sora "That...I wasn't _just _sleeping. This huge black thing swallowed me up. I couldn't _breath. _I couldn't-

Sora's little monoluge was interruped by a pluck to the head courtesy of of me.

" No excuses! We've still got work to do if we want to leave on Friday,"'

"Do we really have to leave in _two days?__?" _Sora whined. Whenever I actually made Sora do work, he always had questions. Dumb ones, usually.

"Sora, we've been over this, now stop being so lazy and-

"What about you?" Riku's familiar deep voice cut my rants off. He was strolling down the beach, a log slung across his shoulder. "You just got here. You're just as lazy as he is."

Me and Sora frowned, but it's not like it wasn't true.

"Alright, fine. Let's _all _give 100% on the raft starting right now." I said.

"Okay..." Sora finally chimed in, standing up. "Last one to the raft's a rotten paopu fruit!"

"Wait, wh- before I could even finish, Sora and Riku were off, dashing across the beach to the other side of the island. I darted after them, trailing behind. They're pretty fast runners, but I was always right behind them.


End file.
